Surprise, Surprise
by theMyMylove
Summary: Two years after the war, Luna and Draco are dating. But when Draco avoids Luna, she gets worried. Too worried. But it turns out, he has a surprise for Luna. Druna, Haya (Harry/Maya), Gade (George/Adeline), Frelexi (Fred/Alexi).


**Note: For more information about my OCs please check out my profile. I am also currently taking requests for One-Shots so PM me if you want one.**

**Note #2: This will be a one shot. It is basically a prequel to a Next-Gen story I will be writing. **

**Note #3: Fred is still alive.**

"He didn't reply again. This is the 15th owl I have sent him. I'm getting worried," Luna Lovegood said to her best friends Maya, Adeline also known as Ade, and Alexi.

"Don't worry Lu, I'm sure he's fine. I mean, ever since the war ended he's been like this," Maya said, and she carefully hand wrapped the present for her boyfriend's 19th birthday.

"I would love to offer you some advice, but I need to go. Fred's going to be picking me up in 5 minutes, and I don't want him to think that I stood him up," Alexi said, hopping of a chair and making her way towards the fireplace.

"Oooh, don't want to leave Freddy boy waiting do we," Maya teased. Alexi rolled her eyes. She then hopped into the fireplace and disappeared.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Ade asked Maya.

"I don't know. Will he be happy, or shocked? Will he want them, or not? Will he still love me, or not?"

"Okay you are almost worse than Lu. Of course he's going to be happy, want them and still love you. Lu, Draco's fine. Just bring him to Harry's birthday."

"Malfoy in Harry's birthday? Smart plan Ade!" Luna said, incredulously.

"No she's right. Ade and I can convince the rest, and you just have to convince Draco. All sorted."

"How am I supposed to convince him?"

"Please, we all know that he would never say no to you!" Ade and Maya said at the same time.

"Shut up you two!"

"Well I also better be going. I told Fleur I would help her and Bill decorate the nursery for their little one," Ade told them and she also got up.

"Do they know whether it is a girl or boy yet?" Maya asked.

"Nope, I think they'll know after Harry's birthday!" Ade replied and made her way towards the fireplace. As she vanished into the green flame Maya turned towards Luna.

"Lu, just go to Malfoy Manor and ask him. He loves you, and you love him. He'll do anything for you."

"But I haven't seen him in a week!"

"Lu, it's a week not a year. Just go and talk to him." Maya took the present and flooed to her apartment. Luna decided that Maya was right and went to the Malfoy Manor. She apparated right into Draco's bedroom, and ended up making him fall off his bed. She tried to hold in her laugher, but it was easier said than done.

"Bloody hell woman! What is wrong with you?" Draco said as he stood up and put his hand over his heart.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Luna said, turning seirous again.

"Lu.."

"Don't Lu me. I have been so worried. If I was any more worried Maya, Ade and Alexi might just curse me." Tears were now obviously shining in her eyes.

"Lu, baby. Don't cry." He made his way over to her, and enveloped her in him arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Then why have you been," she mumbled into his chest.

"I didn't want to do it this way. But I can't bear you being mad at me, so it's now or never," he said as he pushed her away. He got down on one knee, and her eyes widened.

"I really wanted to do this more special, like a picnic or something. But oh well, here we are. Luna Artemis Lovegood, you are one of the only people I trust in the world. Do not tell Blaise or Pansy that, otherwise I will be dead. I love you so much, and you are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me?"

"Oh my goodness. Yes, yes , yes. Now I feel really bad for barging in like this," Luna cried. Draco laughed, and slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and gently kissed her lips.

"I think I liked it better this way." He kissed her again.

"You're coming to Harry's birthday."

"WHAT? No way Lu. Me and Potter, not to mention Weasley and Granger as well."

"You have to, Maya wants you there. So does Ade, and Maya has an important announcement, and you have to be there."

"Why can't she tell me herself? And of course Alexi does not want me there."

"You know she does. And she wants to tell everyone at the same time."

"Fine, only if you can convince Potter, Weasley and Granger to co-operate."

"YAY!" She kissed him and told him that she had to go tell the rest. He kissed her once more before she apparated outside the Burrow. She met up with Alexi, Ade and Maya. They waited till after dinner to break the news.

"Draco proposed!" she said.

"WHAT?!" the girls all screamed. She was attacked with hugs by Maya, Ginny, Hermione, Ade and Alexi.

"Why the hell did you not tell me?" Maya asked.

"I Wanted it to be a surprise! But we all have another announcement." She looked to Maya, Ade and Alexi and they nodded at her.

"I invited Draco to Harry's birthday."

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

"Luna are you crazy!" Fred asked. Alexi glared at him.

"No she's not. Luna is basically family, which means Draco is now becoming family!"

"But Lexi…"

"No Fred."

"Guys, we all love Luna and we want her to be happy. If the 3 of us have no problem with it, why do you guys?" Maya asked, giving Harry a pleading look.

"I'm with Maya!" Ade and Alexia agreed. Luna nodded as well.

"Me too!" Hermione said.

"Hermione!"

"Ron, if he proposed to Luna he must have actually changed, and shouldn't we give him a chance." She explained.

"Exactly, Hermione."

"I agree with Maya, it's my birthday. If Malfoy wants to come, he can come," Harry said. Maya squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Fine, but if he makes a single rude comment, I am hexing him into tomorrow!" Ron said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's on his best behavior." Luna smiled at them.

"You ready?" Draco asked.

"I should be asking you that," Luna replied as they walked up to the Burrow.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. This better be worth it," he said. Luna smiled and squeezed his hand. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by a bright and shining Maya.

"Luna, Draco I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Wow Maya, you're very excited."

"Well it's not every day my boyfriend turns 19!" she said, beaming at Draco.

"Where is my favorite Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm the only Potter you know Malfoy!" Harry said gracing the trio with his presence. They shook hands, while Harry and Luna hugged. Harry eyed the way Maya and Draco had their hands around each other. Draco saw this and quickly moved his hands away from Maya.

"Okay, let's go. It's time for cake!" Maya said as she bounced away. Draco raised an eye, as Luna went after her.

"Don't even ask. She is so peppy and happy right now, I think it might be her birthday!" Harry said, shaking his head at his girlfriend of 3 years.

"Apparently she has an announcement for everyone!" Draco said, as he entered the room. But he was hit on the back of the head first.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!" Alexi exclaimed. Everyone laughed at him.

"God Alexi, why don't you just push me off a cliff!"

"I'm still waiting for the day Malfoy," Alexi said.

"Are they playing or do they actually hate each other this much?" Fred asked, admiring his girlfriend's come backs.

"No, they actually hate each other." Ade said, from where she was sitting next to George, who had his arm around her.

"God, I love this woman!" Fred said, kissing Alexi flat on the lips. Alexi blushed bright red, when they pulled away.

"Never did I think the day would come, when Alexi Louise Parker was blushing like a tomato!" Draco said, teasing her. He knew exactly when to duck as she threw a bread roll at her head.

"Alexi!" Luna scolded her.

"He started it!"

"Anyway, so you guys are engaged! I'm really happy for you Draco!" Hermione said, smiling at the happy couple.

"Thanks Gra-Hermione," he said smiling back. Luna beamed at him for using Hermione's proper name.

"Wait, do not divert the topic. What is your huge announcement Maya?" Harry said, staring at his girlfriend, who had become a light shade of pink.

"Umm…well you see…I was saving it for later…but since he brought it up…I guess I should tell you…I am…well.."

"Get to the point woman!" Ron and Draco yelled out at the same time.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she exclaimed then look down. The room was silent, but soon enough she was attacked with hugs by Hermione, Ginny and Fleur. Then Draco, Fred, George, Neville, and Bill. Last of all she looked at Harry. But Harry wasn't there anymore.

"Oh god, this was a mistake," she said as she started crying. Luna, Alexi and Draco went to comfort her. Ade went after Harry.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled at him. Everyone in the Burrow and Harry was shocked, Ade never lost her cool.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. I'm going to be a father. I don't know what to do." He said frustrated.

"Well next time don't just barge out. Your baby's mother is in their bawling her eyes out."

"Oh no, I didn't mean to make her cry. I am thrilled that I am going to be a father, but I just didn't except this."

"Go tell her that you are ready for this. She thinks that she made a huge mistake."

"Of course she didn't. But I am ready for this."

"Harry, you defeated Voldemort. You can do anything. Anyway, you won't be alone. You'll have me, George, Fred, Ron, Hermione and the rest." Harry hugged her.

"You're an amazing friend you know that right?"

"I have a gift. Now go before she has a mental break down, or my boyfriend comes and kills you?"

"Yup, we don't want a repeat of 6th year."

"Oh no we don't."

Harry made his way inside, while everyone else came out side. George wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, and kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing you know that?"

"Funny, Harry just said that."

"Well you are, and I am just lucky enough to have gotten you."

"Yeah you are." He kissed her softly, then waited for Harry and Maya to finish talking. Once everyone saw that Maya and Harry were hugging, they all found it safe to go back in.

It was THE day. The wedding of Luna Artemis Lovegood and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Everyone was excited. Luna looked beautiful. Draco looked dashing, and it was all good. First done the aisle came Harry and Alexi, then it was Ade and Neville, then last was Maya and Blaise who was Luna's Maid of Honor and Draco's Best Man.

(Luna's Wedding Dress: www. lacebridaldresses Lace-Bridal-Dresses. Jpg) (REMOVE THE SPACES)  
(Maya, Alexi and Ade: www. .uk/ uploads/product/16/16013/ ankle-length-yellow-chiffon-bridesmaid-dress. Jpg) (REMOVE THE SPACES)

Draco watched as Arthur Weasley escorted Luna down the aisle (since her father died in the war). She looked beautiful, like an angel, in her mother's wedding dress.

They exchanged their vows, while many a tear were shed. During the reception dinner, Neville and Maya made their speeches.

"Well I'm not going to lie, I really used to hate Draco! Like honestly. But what can I say, he's my best mate. I probably wouldn't have survived the world without him. I probably wouldn't have met my girlfriend without him. He's honestly a great guy. Luna you're lucky to have him. Likewise Luna is a great girl, weird and unique. But an amazing girl. She is perfect for you. Cheers to your married life. " They all cheered to Blaise's speech. Then it was Maya's turn.

"I honestly did not think Luna would get married before me. But I'm glad she did. She deserves all the happiness in the world, because she gave me all the happiness in the world. I know that if your father was here today, he would have be ecstatic with the turn out of this wedding. Draco take care of her, she's the only family I have. Draco, you're an ass, a jerk, and so arrogant. But you're like a brother to me. We've been friends for ages. I am so happy that I can be here with the both of you on your special day. Hope you have a long and happy married life."

The night was perfect and ended perfectly with all the couples on the dance floor. Bill and Fleur, Molly and Arthur, Fred and Alexi, George and Ade, Ron and Hermione, Blaise and Pansy, Neville and Ginny, Harry and Maya and last of all Draco and Luna.

"Best Wedding Ever," Draco mumbled, proceeding to place a kiss of his wife's lips.

His wife. Luna Artemis Love- I mean Malfoy.

**READ & REVIEW. IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED.**


End file.
